Cool story bro, don't tell it again
by Kuma the wolf alchemist
Summary: "So, where you staying before this?" "The Watchtower. This is punishment for destroying the kitchen while making cookies." Lynelle,is sent to join the team on missions and go to the local school. Will she be a team player or end up setting someone on fire


Cool Story Bro (Don't tell it again)

* * *

><p>Welcome to my first YJ fic! Hopefully I have not totally mutilated the characters (which I doubt I did but I'll let you be the judge of it) and my character is safely out of the Mary-Sue range (again, I'll let you judge that). The title may change eventually because it's only titled this for lack of other ideas so if you got any just tell me. So, enjoy! :D This is set before the episode "Insecurites" but after Zatanna becomes a member.<p>

* * *

><p>She fidgeted nervously under the Dark Knight's harsh gaze. No amount of pleading or pouting would save her now. She had screwed up big time, but how was she to know that using my fire abilities would end up with the Watchtower's kitchen destroyed?<p>

"You start school Monday, Fire Runner."

"But Batman!" She exclaimed, brown eyes wide with fear. "I like being home schooled! GL and Diana are awesome teachers. Besides, Flash asked me to make cookies for him."

"He didn't ask you to incarnate the kitchen."

The fire user paused. "Well no, but it was an accident." She could tell that Batman's patience was waning and she needed to act fast. "Well, how would I go on missions if I'm going to be cooped up in a school building."

"There are plenty of others who go to school and hold normal day jobs and still go on missions." He replied. "Most of the covert operations team goes to school."

He pulled a picture on the wall sized computer screen, a red head with bright green eyes smiled down at her. "You'll be going to Happy Harbor High with Wally West, AKA Kid Flash. You'll stay at the base at Mount Justice and get your missions from there." he shut off his computer and turned towards the biracial girl. "Understood Lynelle?"

Lynelle warily looked up at the blank computer screen then to her veteran, "Does my mom know about this?"

"Yes."

Lynelle groaned, "She's going to kill me. When she gets back she'll light me on fire." She didn't bother to point out the flaw in her statement; if she was set on fire she could just counter it with her own flames.

When Batman dismissed her she trudged to her room, the full effect hitting her. She would no longer be able to play late night card games with Green Lantern or early morning training with Hawkgirl. She was basically raised in the Watchtower. She had no family below on earth that she cared to know so she was left on the base. She had no designated baby sitter, she would just sit near who ever was there at the time. Though she was generally a good kid that didn't mean she never got curious and touched a few buttons that she later got in trouble for touching. Her mother, Xaria- also codenamed Fire Runner- was sent on many long covert missions around the world. At the age of eleven Wonder Woman began to tutor her when the heroin was not off on a mission. She loved her tutoring sessions so she never bothered to ask to go to a real school.

"I heard what happened."

Lynelle turned from her half packed duffle bag to see Flash standing in the doorway. "Yeah, while making your stupid cookies."

"Hey, you should have used the oven like a normal person."

"Well, I'm not exactly normal."

He shrugged, "Well look on the bright side, you can interact with others your age."

The teen frowned, not seeing it as a bright side. She liked being around adults (which many found strange), finding other teens annoying and immature. She turned and continued packing, her temper slowly raising.

"And its not like you'll never see us again," He continued.

She sighed, "True true."

When the Flash left she finished her packing, setting off to go meet Batman I the control room and with attitude on high she said, "I'm ready."

By the stare her boss was giving her she knew she was still skating on thin ice. She took one more glance of herself in the reflective mirror, pulling at her black halter top of her uniform and tugging a little at her black pants then pulling her dark hair into a high ponytail. Once satisfied she followed Batman through the zeta beam.

"Recognized, Fire Runner B-10." Its hollow voice announced.

She glanced around the unfamiliar are of what she guessed was the meeting and training room. Batman stood next to seven teens, saying, "This is Fire Runner, she'll be staying here and accompanying you on missions. She'll also be going to your school Kid Flash."

"I thought Fire Runner was part of the League," a masked teen asked.

"She is, this is her daughter also named Fire Runner," was Batman's reply.

"Just call me Lynelle," She said, setting her duffle bag on the ground. It saved confusion for both her and the other person if they just called her by her first name. If it wasn't for the fact that the military section she was trained in were called Fire Runner she wouldn't have even adopted that codename; that and she couldn't think for anything else at the time.

"I am Aqualad but you may call me Kaldur," The Atlantian introduced with a smile.

Lynelle smiled shyly at him; reacting to each introduction in the same way. She didn't know how to react to these people so she opted not to say much at all. Batman left, giving Wally the instructions to pick Lynelle on Monday morning. She was alone now with seven teens she knew nothing about and had the creeping suspicion that one of them, Superboy, didn't like her.

_What ever let them think what they want, _She thought stubbornly, tricking herself into thinking she didn't need their approval.

"Well beautiful," Wally said, suddenly next to her in a blink of an eye. "Guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

Lynelle felt her face heat up, grateful that her skin was just dark enough so her blush. "Uh, yay?" She cursed herself out in her head, couldn't she have said anything else? She found it hard to talk to Wally, not because he wasn't nice, but because he was cute and she just met him. Her experience with teenage guys had been little to none before this dramatic change of scene, so she didn't know the correct things to say. In the back of her mind she could hear her mother's voice whispering, _Just be yourself. _But how could she when she could barely form a sentence.

"It'll be fun!" Wally grinned, not noticing Lynelle's discomfort at all.

"Really?" Lynelle asked. "The TV shows all describe it as high maintenance, full of drama, and boring." When she received odd looks she quickly covered with, "I've been home school for the better part of my years."

"Really? Man that sucks," Wally replied, before groaning when Artemis elbowed him for being rude.

Lynelle crossed her arms, glaring at Wally. "I liked being home schooled actually, it gave me time to do missions and train when ever I wanted." _I guess talking to him won't be too hard after all, _She thought.

Megan stepped up and tried to diffuse the situation. "Do you want a tour of the base Lynelle?"

Lynelle's glare dropped as she focused on Megan, "Sure."

She followed the Martian around, trying to make a mental map of the confusing layout of the base. When they finally ended up at her room Megan said, "My room is right down the hall and Zatanna is next door if you have any questions."

"Thanks," Lynelle replied with an easy smile. She could see herself becoming good friends with her eventually.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," She joked. "But go ahead."

"Where were you staying before this?"

"I lived in the Watchtower with my mom," Lynelle replied. "This is kind of my punishment for destroying the kitchen while making cookies."

Megan's eyes widened, "You destroyed the kitchen while making cookies?"

Lynelle shrugged, trying to downplay the situation that cost her, her residency. "Yeah, it was an accident. I was trying to make the process faster by using my fire abilities but I accidentally lost control." She decided to leave out the part where she snuck out a night after her curfew and brought home a stray dog once. Oh and the time she utterly failed a mission that caused her mother to fix the mess for her, though that mistake was punished by being sent to her mother's original planet of Sahara and being sent though boot camp where she was trained as a Fire Runner.

Megan decided not to pry any more and left the teen to fix up her room. After placing clean sheets on her bed and unpacking her duffle bag she flopped heavily onto the twin sized bed. When she felt her cell phone buzz she felt her stomach drop.

"Hey mom," She answered nervously.

"Lynelle Sakina Rymes!" Xaria growled into the receiver. Lynelle could imagine Xaria playing with fire in the palm of her hands to keep herself in check. "What's this I hear about you destroying the Watchtower kitchen? While making cookies no less!"

Lynelle groaned. "Chill, it was an accident! I don't know why everyone's making a big deal about it!"

"Don't tell me to chill!" Her mother snapped. Lynelle couldn't help but mentally chuckle at the irony. "This stunt totally pushed Batman over the edge obviously. He told you if you pulled any more stunts you'd be gone!" she then muttered under her breath (though it was still audible), "On the bright side you waited until you were sixteen to get yourself kick out. If you were any younger then we'd have an issue."

"Yes mother," The teen said dryly. "That is such a bright side."

Xaria sighed, Lynelle could hear the clinking of glass on the other end so she guessed the eldest Fire Runner was pouring herself some wine. "Look, just don't cause to much trouble and be good at school. I know how much you loved being home schooled. Just remember not to set anyone on fire when you get annoyed and listen to Aqualad, he is the leader after all."

"Yes, mother."

"Oh, and don't get drunk or start doing drugs."

"Okay mom."

"And don't get pregnant."

_Jeez, mom! Do you think I'm going to turn into a total whore or something? _She thought. But she couldn't blame her mom really, seeing as she was always in the Watchtower (unless on missions…or she happened to sneak out) Xaria never needed to worry where her daughter was. "Okay mom. Love you."

"Love you too, kiddo."

She hung up and moved to walk out of her room, towards the kitchen- wondering if the base had anything good to eat.

"Lynelle, I'm making pizza if you want any!" Megan grinned, using her telekinesis to move around the ingredients.

"Sure, thanks," Lynelle replied, taking a seat on the counter. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, I got if covered."

She sat quietly, reviewing her previous thoughts on earth teens. She learned she couldn't judge them too hard, seeing as she has made some stupid mistakes just like other teens and the ones she was currently with seemed pretty mature (well, she was starting to believe that Wally could be the exception).

Superboy walked into the living room, Wolf trailing not far behind him. He cut his eye over to Lynelle suspiciously, Lynelle returning the look.

"What's his deal?" She whispered to Megan.

"Who, Superboy?" She glanced over to her boyfriend who sat on the couch watching TV. "He's not a fan of new people."

Lynelle looked over to the Superman clone and shrugged, deciding to leave him alone. She had more things to worry about, like what public school is going to be like and if she was going to go on a mission anytime soon.

* * *

><p>Author Corner:<p>

~Construcive criticism would be awesome. Flames will be laughed at and set on fire.

~There are no pairings as of yet but I'm leaning towards Wall/Lynelle or Roy (Red Arrow)/Lynelle...depends, or I just won't pair her with anyone


End file.
